Make a Wish
by TwinkieTops11
Summary: Clare, a soon-to-be author with a passion for writing, modeling, and art. But don't forget to mention a boyfriend, too. But when the ever so mysterious author of the famous book called 'Stalker Angel', Elijah Goldsworthy steps into the picture..


**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic and I am so excited! So all on your part, all you have to do is read and review! I will probably post a chapter every weekend. 'Kay, now, hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Make A Wish'.**

**Summary:**

Clare, a soon-to-be author with a passion for writing, modeling, and art. But don't forget to mention a boyfriend, too. But when the ever so mysterious author of the famous book called 'Stalker Angel', Elijah Goldsworthy steps into the picture, what will she do?

**Clare**

I quickly bounce out of The Dot with my binder and new edition of 'Stalker Angel' by Elijah Goldsworthy. I also held a cinnamon dolce latte in another hand. I fix my magenta beanie, continuing to speed walk to Barnes & Noble where the Elijah Goldsworthy was doing a book signing. I grin to myself, the cold New York air pushing my hair back. I slam into a few people, slowing my down a bit but I still regain my speed. I decide to visit Aaron before I head over, after all, it was only two p.m. and the book signing didn't start until five. I reroute my direction, walking to the sidelines, waving my hand out onto the road when a taxi was coming by, but none stopped. Obviously today was a busy Sunday.

I grin as my five minutes of waving my hand out on the road for a taxi finally paid off as a taxi pulled to the side. I smile, opening the door and climbing into the car. The man up front erases the money monitor. "Where to?" He asks, his gruff voice filling the taxi. "3215 Emonin Dr. please." I reply sweetly, taking a sip of my drink. I open my binder as the car began moving around the busy city.

I climb out of the car and paid the driver, waiting for my change, but too bad he sped off without another word. I begin to walk, Aaron's house was still a block up, but I could walk, the taxi ride had me nauseous. I begin walking, throwing away my empty plastic container that once held my cinnamon dolce latte inside.

**Elijah**

I smiled as the last person walked out. I hand back her book, which I finished signing. "Here ya go. Good luck in college." I say, she gives a small smile, bouncing off out the door. I stand up, stretching my body. I turn toward the shop counter of Barnes & Noble, the worker had already left, leaving me the key to lock up and hand him back the key early next morning. Just as I was about to grab the key and leave, the door swung open, I could hear the ring of the bell. I turn around to see a girl, about my age with short auburn and mingled with cinnamon colored curls and bright blue eyes. She was a magenta crocheted beanie and a gray scarf to pair. Her cheeks were stained with a rosy color, probably from the New York air.

"Um . . . " She mumbled awkwardly, stepping closer towards me, her head hung down. I watched as she clutched my newest Stalker Angel edition tightly against her chest. I smile, somehow, I feel drawn toward her, like how I feel when I finally found that book I wanted so bad for about a year and a half.

I shake my head, clearing everything I was thinking about and placed a nonchalant smile on my face. "Hey, did you want that signed?" I asked politely, pointing toward her book. She looks up, her face beaming, although her eyes were glossy and brimming with tears. She nods shyly, taking a couple timid steps toward me, each one hesitant. She holds her book out toward me, I run a hand through my brown waves, my other hand digging into my pocket for my pen. She held up a finger, telling me to wait. I nod twice, watching as she grabs a pen from her binder, which was clutched in her other hand. She handed her blue ballpoint pen toward me. I smile, taking it and opening the book to the first blank page.

"What's your name?" I ask, looking down at her. She stares at the ground, mumbling something incoherent. "What's that?" I ask once again, offering her the seat across from me. She looks up, her eyes still a little watery.

"Clare." She replies softly, her voice like flowing honey, soft and angelic like . . . well, like an angel. I smile, writing her name and giving her a little message. I then sign my name. I pass her book back after closing the book. I smile, standing up, "Have a good day, 'kay?" I ask, she nodded.

**Okay, so don't forget to review! Sorry it was so short but tell me what you think**


End file.
